Season 1
Season 1 of Fated is a spin-off of WB's hit Television Series Charmed. The series is published exclusively on Wikia and will consist of twenty-two episodes. Summary Charmed followed the lives of four sisters, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and long-lost sister, Paige, who discovered they were powerful witches from a heritage of strong women - who were also witches. After winning the Ultimate Battle, the sisters were able to safely retire with their husbands and children... Until now. When demons suddenly return and magical beings begin appearing once more, the new generation of Halliwell witches is forced to step out of the shadows and fight the magical fight. Fated follows the eight heirs of the Halliwell line, as they struggle to balance their professional, personal, and magical lives, while coming together not just as powerful beings, but as a family. Cast Main Cast * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell (22/22) * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell (22/22) * Josephine Langford as Melinda Halliwell (22/22) * Lily Collins as Prue Halliwell (0/22) * Nina Dobrev as Parker Halliwell (0/22) * Danielle Campbell as Paris Halliwell (0/22) * Ashley Benson as Sabrina Mitchell * Elizabeth Gillies as Kathrine Mitchell * TBA as Nicolas Mitchell Recurring Cast * Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins-Raven * Matthew Settle as Thomas Raven * Britt Robertson as Laurel Raven * Drew Van Acker as Kyle Raven * Victoria Smurfit as Luesent * Katherine McNamara as Hope Kermen * Shay Mitchell as TBA (0/22) * Odette Annable as Alexis (0/22) Special Guest Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Victor Webster as Coop Episodes |-|1st Plot = Witches way.jpg|''Pilot Episode''|link=Pilot: Witches Way 1x02.jpg|''Dancing The Devil's Jig''|link=Dancing The Devil's Jig 1x03 Episode Picture.jpg|''Must Be The Heart''|link=Must Be The Heart 1x04 Episode Picture.jpg|''Trouble in Twin Town''|link=Trouble in Twin Town 1x05 Episode Picture.jpg|''Locked In''|link=Locked In 1x06 Episode Picture.jpg|''Don't Mess With Magic''|link=Don't Mess With Magic 1x07 Episode Picture.jpg|''A House of Death''|link=A House of Death 1x08 Episode Picture.jpg|''A Visit to Another Time''|link=A Visit to Another Time 1x09_Episode_Picture.jpg|''Check Mate''|link=Check Mate 1x10 Episode Picture.jpg|''You Can Run...|link=You Can Run... No image available.jpg|''Halloween of Horror|link=Halloween of Horror No image available.jpg|''Knowing the Unknown''|link=Knowing the Unknown Notes and Trivia * Fated is a spin-off of the hit CW tv-show, Charmed. It follows the Next Generation of Halliwell-Mitchell witches, as they find their destiny and discover their Fated path. * Season 1 will have 22 episodes. Casting News and Series Updates * The series was announced to be going under construction with many plots and actors being replaced, with the new series set to premiere in 2019. * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell -''' the first-born son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, Wyatt is one of the most powerful witches to ever be born. He is a twice-blessed child with an assortment of powers. * Drew Fuller as 'Chris Halliwell -' the second-born son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, with the ability to move things with his mind. * Josephine Langford as 'Melinda Halliwell - ' the third and final born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, with the ability to make things expolde, as well as the ability to read Auras. Melinda was initially portrayed by Lyndsey Fonseca, however, this may have changed during the rewrites. * Elizabeth Gillies as 'Kathrine Mitchell - ' the daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and the fraternal twin sister of Sabrina Mitchell. Kathrine is a powerful Whitlighter-Witch hybrid with the unique ability to read minds, as well as, communicate telepathically with her twin. Kathrine was initially played by Ashley Benson. * TBA as 'Sabrina Mitchell -' the daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and the older fraternal twin sister of Kathrine Mitchell. Sabrina is a kind and open-minded woman who inherited her Aunt's ability to warm up molecules to the point where they burn and cause fires. Sabrina was initially played by Ashley Benson, however, this may have changed during the rewrites. * Lily Collins as 'Prue Halliwell -' the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Prue has powers rooted in emotions, specifically, love. She can manipulate and sense emotions. Follow her story in Fated the Charmed Spin-Off, coming soon to Wikia! * Danielle Campbell as 'Paris Halliwell -' * Kathrine McNamara as 'Hope Kermen - ' a young woman with a strange new past that will bring a new perspective to the magic of Fated. She will first appear in the episode, "Must Be The Heart". Hope was initially portrayed by Holland Roden. * Victoria Smurfit as 'Luesent -' a power-hungry demon who is after the Fated One's powers. * Shay Mitchell as 'TBA -' an intelligent and open-hearted twenty-five-year-old mortal woman with firm beliefs. * Odette Annable as '''TBA - a resilient twenty-something-year-old woman who has a strong resolve and firm stance. A hard-working woman, who has a mysterious past with ties to the Magical Community Promotional Posters |-|DVD Covers= Season one poster.jpg|DVD Cover A - The Complete First Season Season 1 DVD Poster Back4.jpg|Season One DVD Cover A Back |-|Characters= S1_Wyatt_Halliwell_Promo1.jpg S1_Melinda_Halliwell_Promo.jpg S1_Prue_Halliwell_Promo1.jpg S1_Parker_Halliwell_Promo1.jpg S1_Paris_Halliwell_Promo1.jpg S1_Kathrine_Mitchell_Promo1.jpg S1_Sabrina_Mitchell_Promo1.jpg S1_Hope_Kermen_Promo1.jpg |-|Group Photos= Fated Ones.jpg|The Fated Ones Piper Leo Wedding Done.jpg|Piper and Leo's Children Phoebe Coop Wedding Done.jpg|Phoebe and Coop's Children Paige Henry Wedding Done.jpg|Paige and Henry's Children Power Of Three.jpg|The New Power of Three |-|Other Images= Mid-Season FinaleS1 Promo1.jpg|Mid-Season Finale Promotional Image External Links * Like Us On 'Facebook!: 'Fated Charmed The Next Generation Category:Fated Category:Seasons Category:Season One